


Cherry

by katerinawastaken



Series: Dreamnotfound Songfics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Song: Cherry (Harry Styles), Songfic, cheesy singing in the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerinawastaken/pseuds/katerinawastaken
Summary: George is in love with Dream, a realization which he comes to after three days of visiting his best friend in Florida.Songfic!! Based on "Cherry" by the love of my life, Harry Styles.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamnotfound Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064429
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> another song fic!!! I was listening to Cherry by Harry styles for like, two hours straight when I wrote this, and some of the lines literally remind me so much of DNF it's so scary. 
> 
> I recommend listening to the song while reading, but you don't have too :p

George loved Dream. It had been a little bit of a bumpy road for his realization to come to him, but he’d never forget the day. It was the third day George had been in Florida, and the morning he had woken up had been a particularly harsh one, George emerging from the guest bedroom quite groggy and out of it. His state of being was immediately washed away, though, when he saw Clay in the kitchen, Patches perched on the counter watching her owner. 

Clay had his speaker on, the small device playing “Cherry” by Harry Styles. The taller boy held a spatula in his hand, multitasking being awful at singing and making pancakes. George couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of Clay using the spatula as a microphone, seemingly singing to Patches. Patches meowed happily as Clay used his free hand to stroke the cat lightly. It was then that the boy had taken notice of George, who had been observing the scene from the doorway of the guest bedroom. A wide grin snuck onto Clay’s face as he pointed his finger to George, singing the lyrics while staring directly at him. “Don’t you call him baby! We’re not talking lately! Don’t you call him what you used to call me!” A small blush spread across George’s face at the lyrics, but he didn’t dare interrupt. “I, I confess, I can tell that you are at your best, I’m selfish so I’m hating it!” The boy motioned for George to come closer, which the brunet was hesitant about, but slowly obliged. Taking a few steps into the kitchen, George took a seat on one of the stools placed at Clay’s island, unable to take his eyes off of the blond. “George! George, sing with me!”

The older boy rolled his eyes. “You wish, Dreamie.” He pet Patches, receiving a nuzzle and a warm purr that made George’s smile widen. When he looked back to Clay, he couldn’t help but be taken aback by the look of pure admiration that was displayed on his face. “What is it Dream? Cat got your tongue?” 

Clay let out a loud laugh, going back to his pancakes. “You wish, Georgie.” He continued to sing along to the song, and George began to softly hum along. “I, I just missed, I just miss your accent and your friends. Did you know I still talk to them.”

And maybe it was the intimacy of the song and how it fit the pair so well, or how Clay was so comfortable and domestic making breakfast for him, or maybe it was how George felt as the younger boy serenaded him. But that was when George knew. “I love you, Clay.”

Clay froze, the pancake he was preparing slipping from his spatula. He slowly spun to face George, a hopeful look burning in his eyes. “W-what did you just say?” 

_ Don’t you call him baby _

_ We’re not talking lately _

_ Don’t you call him what you used to call me. _

George swallowed thickly. “I love you. I’m in love with you. Romantically. I have been for a while but I- it all just hit right now.” Panic began to set in.  _ He doesn’t feel the same, FUCK, George you just ruined your friendship FUCK FUCK FUCK! _

His thoughts are interrupted by the sudden click of the stove turning off, George’s brown eyes moving to look into Clay’s wide green ones. “You love me.” When George only responded with a small nod, a huge, goofy smile spread across Clay’s face. “You love me! Oh my god you actually love me!”

“Well yeah, that’s what I said.” George huffed. “No need to rub it in any further, I get it, you don’t feel the same. Let’s just move on and-”

The firm pressure of Clay’s lips against his own successfully cut off George’s train of thought, any feeling of doubt fleeing his body as he melted into the kiss. Everything about him was intoxicating; the smell of sunscreen and pancakes flooding George’s nose, the slight roughness of Clay’s chapped lips against his soft ones, the way Clay’s fingers felt threading through George’s short hair, pulling the older boy closer to him as if it was all that mattered. When the two finally pulled away, heavy pants fell from their mouths; their foreheads pressed together and happy smiles glued to their faces. Clay cupped George’s face, his thumb tracing circles over the smooth surface of George’s pale cheeks. “I love you too, George. Like so much.” 

A light chuckle falls leaves George’s mouth, staring at Clay in awe. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“No I love you more!”

“No, I do-” George cut Clay off by kissing him again, the blond’s words being lost completely.  _ I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy in my entire life.  _ As their lips separated, Clay kissed George’s nose. “I’m willing to say you love me more if you keep doing that.” 

George rolled his eyes. “God I can’t believe I fell in love with the world’s biggest simp.”   
  


Clay’s face morphed into one of faux shock, placing a hand over his heart. “You wound me! Come on, you know you love me.”

George bit his lip, holding back a smile. “Hmm… Do I? I think I might be rethinking it.”

A loud laugh left Clay’s mouth, George trying to memorize everything about the boy in this moment. As Clay finishes his moment, he smiles widely at George, placing a kiss on both his cheeks, his forehead, chin, nose, and then finally, his lips once more.  _ I could get used to this…  _ George sighed into the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut. A small whimper escapes his lips as Clay pulls away, a sly smirk on his face. “I love you. I love you so fucking much.” The taller boy pokes at George’s sunburnt cheeks, earning a whine of complaint from him. 

“Hey don’t touch!” A pout forms on George’s lips, Clay rolling his eyes.

“It’s not my fault the sun tore up your face in the span of twenty minutes, you’re the one who didn’t put on sunscreen, Cherry.”

“Cherry?”

Clay laughed. “Yeah, you look like a cherry with those red little cheeks.” A blush forms on George’s face, mixing with the sunburn and causing Clay to give George a bright smile. “Take it as a compliment, baby.”

George laughed, standing up and pulling Clay into a hug. He placed his head on the taller boy’s chest, sighing in content before he pulled away and kissed Clay lightly. “Don’t you call me baby.”

The blond rolled his eyes and grinned. “Whatever you say, Cherry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your honor, they're so in love please.


End file.
